guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive2
:I think not! 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) FIRST POST! (Cuz I cheated. Sorry Spam Krewe!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :phail! real first post, you can't do it on the same edit you archived with >.< --Shadowcrest 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly, hence the "Cheating" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Skales? ohnoes! (T/ ) 22:32, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I know. For some reason referring to them as "skales" bothers me. Maybe it's technically correct, but I don't care! Die, skales! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::On second thought, "Skales" is only bad when referring to the species as a whole. Multiple Skale can be called skales, as far as I care. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) My User Page Just out of curiosity, why were you in the coding for my User Page? Thanks for the tip by the way. Zulu Inuoe 03:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I just saw the title hanging to the right of the userboxes, so I went in and fixed it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Ha ha.. the guy who added the note behind my paragon rant was later beaten senseless with my hammer. Thanks for the revert. -AOTT 23:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC) hey my crusade >.< --Shadowcrest 03:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm a bandwagon crusader. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::lol. i appreciate it tho, my arm is starting to cramp from sitting in the same spot over ctrl+v, lol. --Shadowcrest 03:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) And btw, I think the Mallyx's Divinity page was fixed, you just needed to refresh ur browser cache to see the newer image. --Shadowcrest 03:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :That could do it, but I was seeing the new image... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I get it, Jenalee uploaded a higher-resolution version. Yours was still pixelly. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) meh Dumb crusade, being killed. thought about it and i was like "wait wtf thats what redirects are for" --Shadowcrest 04:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Lol [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::What I'm looking for now is disambig pages, if you'd like to help with that. --Shadowcrest 04:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::You mean, like This? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, that probably doesn't help much. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) THIS is what I wanted. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:23, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :What I was doing was going here, going to all the ones with (inclusion), checking what linked the the page that is a disambig (for example, AoL is one on the list I didn't get that far), and changing those pages to what they really mean instead of going to disambig. I got to Tyria and then decided I was far too lazy to do this, at least tonight anyway. :P --Shadowcrest 04:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::(EC btw) --Shadowcrest 04:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, you're right, that isn't worth it... the lazy virus attacks again! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) gah Double redirect is win, I don't know what you're talking about! --Shadowcrest 00:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) lawl "This bug affects all Skills, not just Spells." Just too awesome to not bug you with (pun intended). --- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... I saved, saw that and hit myself... mentally... cuz i'm not emo. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) High Five for fixing all those ugly Enchanted Weapon links and articles. Go us!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Those links are pure evil. Im sure I linked some GW:EN monsters to the Prophecies article, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, guess I didn't! We now have working Enchanted pages! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Location Page Mods No problem, I'm just going through as many pages as I can and clearing them up while I'm bored during my week off uni. Happy editing :) Astralphoenix123 00:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) High Five! (v2) for fixing all those bug/anomoly issues. Go you!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, there's still too many bugs, though. I just sorted out the skills, because the anomaly doesn't work on others. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Happy Winter-een-mas! Happy Winter-een-mas to you too! ^_^ :Thank you [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:53, 26 January 2008 (UTC) User Skill box thingy Useless, because you can add some coding into your js (User:Warwick/monobook.js) that changes your editing preferences, and allows you to make skill templates using a tool. Add the coding into your own ( ) (the coding on mine) and you can have your own =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:44, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Eeh, whatever. Guess and check coding FTW! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. Anyways, to add on to what i was saying: <-- click that and add the following: insertScript('MediaWiki:TemplateTools.js'); =] -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:46, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Still alive userbox I lolled. I <3 Jonathan Colton's music RT | Talk 16:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Best. Song. EVER. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think his best song is Mr. Fancy Pants RT | Talk 16:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) If you like Chuck Norris jokes... Then check the bottom of my userpage. :P -- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw you upload that. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Like it?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's great [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Guildwiki Magic group You're invited! I even put the "or like" part of the group there just for you, so you had better join :P --Shadowcrest 01:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) About your userbox The chemical equation for Thermite is FeO+Al. You, and any one who reads this page can now be arrested by the U.S. government legally as a suspected terrorist.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 06:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I knew that already. My Chemistry teacher was showing us how to break into safes chemical reactions occured. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) lol I was gonna do something just like that :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :And also, YAY SECRET MESSAGE! --Gimmethegepgun 06:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:49, 17 February 2008 (UTC) To the Assassin hater... Warrior • Ranger • Monk • Necromancer • Mesmer • Elementalist • Assassin • Ritualist • Paragon • Dervish }} Category:Templates/Navigation -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I've decided I don't hate assassins. What I hate are idiots who play assassins like warriors. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Gigathrash#Make_an_adminz.21 He changed it.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 03:34, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, changed my vote. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 04:27, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::He changed em again, so I moved our votes to a more "appropriate" location :P --Gimmethegepgun 04:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) armor colors You are correct in that we don't need all those colors but black and white are pretty much the worst choices of colors to keep. The purpose of the section is to show what areas are colorable. The best colors to keep are usually red and blue. Please make sure that that's the color you are leaving. On a related note, this doesn't really have to do with you, really, but is it hypocritical to keep complete dye charts of weapons and not armor? I'm not in favor of having the complete charts except in cases where the dying is unpredictable. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :The difference there is that each weapon page would only have one dye chart on it, whereas an armor page already has an abnormally large amount of images, and adding more wouldn't be the greatest thing. Also, people mix dyes for armor much more often than they do for weapons. 18:22, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I think we should only have dye charts for abnormally colored weapons. But in any case, weapon dye charts are usually single images, not masses of individual ones. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:30, 21 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:38, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but I don't have the box on my page =P [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::It was giving to you because I put you in, and it is on my page.--Gigathrash 23:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well you should. TBH I just put it on all the people's pages with their names in the box. And (ec) Giga, thanks for calling me an "it" --Shadowcrest 23:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think he called you "it" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:42, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Either it was used as a noun referring to me or he used the wrong form of "to give". I chose the former, just to make a point :P --Shadowcrest 23:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK then. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Glad you agree --Shadowcrest 23:45, 25 February 2008 (UTC) OMG HAX 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Awkward question. Are you male or female? I can't tell, and you don't seem to have ever mentioned one way or the other. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :An interesting yet awkward question indeed. I personally believe Entrea to be female. 05:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::I am, believe it or not, male. I also DID say, because MP came right out and called me a her during RT's userbox contest. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, I didn't dig through every conversation you've had, just your archives. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Understandable. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:28, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) That's me Sorry, that was me working in my sandbox. I need it to plug the hole that Jioruji Derako found. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :OK, I just saw an IP and changed it. Fixing holes is good, but a random IP placing them on userpages is not good. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Phi's Wusdom note you count nine skills as Psychic Instability changed its attribute line, it used to be in the Domination magic line with another effect. — Zerpha The Improver 13:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC)